


you can be my treble baby, i could be the bass.

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you can't play the drums without having a bass guitar to make the beat loud. you can't have zayn malik without liam payne staring longingly into his lover's eyes. they both go together like a drum that needs a beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can be my treble baby, i could be the bass.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the picture posted.

Zayn sat behind the drums and looked up at his boyfriend picking up the bass guitar. They didn't exactly plan this, but it was a moment that they were never going to forget. "Play me a beat…" Liam suggested just above a whisper. Zayn listened to his words and started to play a slow beat to what he remembered by ear, and it gave Liam just the right amount of notes to start playing the bass to what his boyfriend was playing.

They created an eye contact too, the both them unable to look away from each other as the beat got louder not only to their ears, but also music to their hearts -- what felt like their hearts beating out of their chests…

Zayn could feel it in his heart, it was beating so loud in his head. It was as hard as the beat Liam was strumming on the bass. And as for Liam while he continued to stare at the way Zayn's hazel eyes glowed over the drum set he could certainly feel it too.

There was a moment or two more of playing as loud as they could to the sound of their beating heart, but Zayn couldn't stand it anymore -- he leaped from behind the drum set and tackled Liam to the ground. Heart beating against heart still as loud as what they were playing, the sound echoing in the back of both of their minds as lips touched. There was a slight battle for dominance but neither of them won as tongues wrestled till they could not breathe anymore. Their hearts were still beating loudly, neither able to catch their breath. "Did you feel it?" Zayn asked him taking his hand into his and putting it to his heart so Liam could feel it.

"I did…I also felt your heart beating just as fast as mine just through your eyes." Liam answered looking directly into those hazel eyes.

Zayn let out a soft giggle underneath his breath staring right back down into those chocolate eyes that he fell so in love with every single time he got to glance in them. A small smile plastered on his face, the one that only Liam got to see half the time. He shrugged just slightly thinking about that quote that made so much sense all of a sudden, "I need you like a drum needs a beat…" He scrunched up his nose and placed another kiss onto his lips. The only thing Liam could do was smile against the kiss and continue to listen to the beat in his head.


End file.
